1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power adapters and power supply methods, and particularly to a power adapter of a electronic device and a power supply method of the power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
As long as a power adapter is connected to an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, the power adapter will continue to supply a working voltage to the electronic device, even if the electronic device is powered off or working off the battery. Therefore, power is wasted.